


【狡宜】Crystallize

by kanesilver



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 外外狡宜，重逢後你儂我儂的晚上。
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Kudos: 14





	【狡宜】Crystallize

「多多指教，宜野。」

在那個男人低沉而富有磁性的嗓音撞進耳膜時，宜野座還是沒有任何的實感——

關於狡嚙慎也已經回來了這件事。

外務省的上司花城自然是知道他們以前在公安局一系共事過的事，但詳細的恩恩怨怨她也只是了解個片面，她向後來才來到辦公室的宜野座介紹著他未來在外務省的同僚，話音剛落，那個穿著一身黑色夾克的男人便走了進來，臉上是他無比熟悉的一抹淺笑。

宜野座幾乎是當場呆在了原地——他花了好一陣子才回過神來並讓自己的表情看上去沒那麼傻氣與失禮，他咬了咬牙，握住狡嚙向他伸出的手。

「嗯，」宜野座瞇瞇眼睛，「狡嚙，多多指教。」

那人的手掌寬厚而溫暖，指尖略帶粗糙的槍繭在抽出手時輕輕擦過宜野座的掌心，宜野座倏地就想起了很多很多年前的那個時刻。

少年時代的狡嚙也是這樣，掛著一個淡淡的輕鬆笑容，向那個因為潛在犯兒子身份受到了孤立的自己伸出了手，用他寬大有力的手掌，把深陷於漫長黑夜卻不自知的宜野座拉了出來。

那份溫度以宜野座無法察覺的速度從指尖跑到滾燙的血液，再流淌至心臟，然後，過了那麼多年，宜野座的心房早就在名為狡嚙慎也的浸潤中泡得軟爛——他是堅強的，是強大的，但惟獨狡嚙慎也這個名字可以讓他在難得卸下防備的一刻發出一聲溫柔的歎息，道出一句婉約隱晦的思念，在危及生死的重要關頭看到讓他始料未及的幻影。

狡嚙慎也之於宜野座伸元，是毒，也是藥。

而如今，這份猛烈的毒藥真的回來了。

在接下來的會議中，向來認真工作的宜野座難得走了神。

他幾乎可以肯定狡嚙是故意站他旁邊的，好好的椅子不坐，偏要站在他的身旁靠在桌沿，說話時那人的手臂不時有意或無意蹭過他肩膀，若有似無的煙草味飄了過來——好像比以前淡了一點，但宜野座深知那是狡嚙深入骨髓的味道。

會議結束的一瞬宜野座就忍不住了，他草草地向花城跟須鄉道別，然後便捉住了狡嚙的手腕把他拉到自己的宿舍房間。

花城跟須鄉在會議室面面相覷——這個眉頭緊皺又略顯急躁的宜野座，他們顯然是陌生的。

回到房間，宜野座呯的一聲摔上了門，質問道，「狡嚙，到底是怎麼回事？」

狡嚙聳聳肩，「你是說哪一件事？剛才的會議嗎？」

狡嚙的笑容淡然又帶著幾分頑劣，以顯然易見的姿態跟他裝傻——宜野座見過這副模樣太多次，突然就笑了出來，他低頭，輕聲道，「狡嚙，你真的好意思再出現在我面前。」

他感覺到那人向他靠近了一步，說話的氣息灑在臉前，「不歡迎我嗎，」兩個沉穩的音節從鋒利的唇齒間洩出，宜野座彷彿一下子就變回了那個懷著一腔衝動的少年——他總是，總是那麼輕易地就被狡嚙煽動，「宜野？」

宜野座握緊了拳頭，抬頭，用右手往狡嚙的臉上紮紮實實地揍了一拳。

狡嚙默不作聲地承受他的拳頭，嘴角擦破了皮，冒出了一絲絲血跡。

被打的人舔了下嘴角，把那點腥紅給舔去，再慢悠悠地說了句，「你真的變強了。」

但其實宜野座很想反駁，反駁說相比當年在SEAUn揍的那一拳，這次根本就是小孩子的玩鬧，要不然狡嚙怎麼可能還可以穩穩地站住——然而當他對上了那人一雙深邃的蒼藍色眼眸時，他就像被凝固住在清澈閃爍的晶體裡，什麼都說不出口。

狡嚙向他張開雙臂，用幾乎是虔誠的語氣低聲道，「宜野，我回來了。」

宜野座撞進了狡嚙懷裡，那人馬上把他擁緊懷裡的手臂讓他發痛，彷彿骨頭都快被折斷，他埋在狡嚙肩膀，聽到了自己的聲音帶著一絲顫抖，「歡迎回來。」

他們的吻帶著淡淡的血腥味。

兩個身材高大的男人從玄關一路跌跌撞撞吻到床上，他們抱作一團踉蹌地摔到床上，柔軟的床鋪接住他們的瞬間，兩個人都明顯帶著不平穩的急促氣息。

狡嚙把宜野座推倒在床上並俯身壓上來，宜野座在親吻之間笑了出來，黏黏糊糊地道，「你也太著急了吧。」

那人在宜野座的下唇咬了一口，「抱歉，我等太久了。」

然而語氣卻沒有半分的歉意。

皮膚暴露在空氣中的一瞬宜野座感到了一絲涼意，但狡嚙的觸碰與撫摸很快就讓他熱了起來，指尖彷似帶著火花，在流連徘徊之處留下一串串灼熱的電流，宜野座快要被燃燒殆盡，身體融化成了一灘柔軟的水。

太久了，他太久沒有接觸到這份滾燙的溫度了。

所以當狡嚙的溫柔如洪水之勢從頭到腳尖向他襲來的時候，宜野座才發現——原來有些人，有些感情，一直藏在心底。

從未離開。

狡嚙的身體是他現在唯一的支點，宜野座的手緊緊攀著狡嚙的肩，修長的腿也纏上了那人健壯的腰，他嘴角輕揚，「我也等不及了。」

「狡嚙，」宜野座命令道，「快點抱我吧。」

當狡嚙的炙熱進入體內時，宜野座不由得弓起身體，腳指頭踡縮了起來，唇邊也洩出了一聲情難自禁的呻吟。

狡嚙也失去了餘裕，眉頭輕皺著，繃緊的下顎線在臉上投下了陰影，有汗水從額角滑落，滴在宜野座赤裸的胸膛上，在泛濫的情欲愛河又激起一片搖曳的浪花。

「宜野，可以嗎？」狡嚙問道，不知道是不是錯覺，宜野座總覺得那人的疑問藏著一些小心翼翼。

這讓他想起了學生時代他們第一次做愛的場景。

那時候的狡嚙怕他受傷，總是一邊碰他一邊確認他的狀態，但當時的宜野座光要面對他跟狡嚙赤裸裸地坦誠相見腦袋就已經燒成漿糊了，壓根就沒有餘力回應狡嚙那些讓他臉紅心跳的問題，宜野座輕飄飄的思緒回到了那個炎熱的午後，散落一地而糾纏在一起的校服，從窗外探進頭來的陽光，潛伏在樹木間唧唧作響的蟬鳴，還有在空氣中蒸騰上升的曖昧——狡嚙察覺到他走了神，刻意深深地挺了一下腰，被撞在敏感點上的宜野座發出了一聲變了調的悶哼，猛地又回到了現實。

他正在被狡嚙慎也滿滿地占有、擁有的現實。

但現在的宜野座已經不是那個初經人事會害羞得咬牙大罵的青澀少年了，他學會了如何坦蕩地享受性愛帶來的快感，於是他游刃有餘地挑釁，嘴角輕輕一挑，「狡嚙，不可以的是你吧。」

然後狡嚙就以猛烈的攻勢來回應他的挑撥，快速而帶有節奏的衝撞，緊緊交纏並與他十指相扣的手指，宜野座的呼吸倏地就被撞得斷斷續續，眼角也染上了一抹顯眼的豔紅。

狡嚙俯身在他耳邊落下一個個細密的吻，宜野座在朦朧中突然聽到那人問道，溫熱的氣息灑在耳廓，「宜野，你會恨我嗎？」

這個時候問這種問題也太沒情調了吧，宜野座很想這麼說。

但他又不禁思考著狡嚙所說的那個「恨」字——儘管他的大腦現在軟綿綿的就像浮在了雲端根本思考不出個什麼。

他想，過了那麼久了，無論是他還是狡嚙，都失去了許多也得到了很多，在經歷了那麼多失而復得的現在，作為一個已經不再年輕而年過三十的成年男子，作為一個工作隨時可以奪去他們生命的刑警，作為一個活在西比拉系統下而無法自由的人，所謂的恨啊、愛啊，都太過於奢侈又虛無縹緲了。

宜野座不是個會把愛恨掛在嘴邊的人，但他確實學會了與自己和解。

所以他伸手抱住了狡嚙，把那人的頭埋在自己的肩膀，刺刺的黑髮碰在他的脖子上癢癢的，讓他想起了DIME，「狡嚙，能再一次見到你...真的太好了。」

他學會了對自己與別人坦率。

狡嚙沒有說話，只用了一個熱烈而纏人的吻回應著他，宜野座在接二連三的快感浪潮中濡濕了眼眶，在一片水光朦朧中，他看見狡嚙緊閉的雙眼，顫抖的睫毛，空氣中的水份和微塵都彷彿閃著細碎的光芒，在宜野座的視線裡有如一點點散落的星光。

然後，狡嚙在那個親吻結束之後睜開了雙眼，四目相對的一刻，宜野座發現，那些流浪在空中的星塵終究逐漸逐漸結成了璀璨的晶體，找到了飄泊的歸宿，落成了狡嚙狹長眼睛裡的那雙藍寶石。

蒼藍結晶，瞬間凝結成永恆。

宜野座和狡嚙一起到達了高潮，宜野座在那一刻忍不住在狡嚙肩上抓了幾道紅色的指痕，他喘著氣，眼角堪堪地流下懸在眼眶已久的淚水。

狡嚙一點一點地把那點晶瑩吻去，說道，「這些年來發生過的事，我會慢慢告訴你的。」

宜野座想說些什麼，但昏昏欲睡的狀態與沙啞的嗓音實在讓他講不出話來，他只好輕輕歎了口氣，拍拍狡嚙的頭髮。

沒關係，反正他們來日方長，他在心裡想道。

END


End file.
